Ernie Shuttleworth
Ernest "Ernie" Shuttleworth was a character in Emmerdale who appeared in 40 episodes sporadically from May 1975 to August 1999. He was the landlord of Beckindale's rival pub, The Malt Shovel. He was a fierce rival of Amos Brearly at The Woolpack. Ernie first appeared in Episode 242 (11th March 1975) played by actor John Comer. Ernie then appeared that May for 2 more episodes, played by Comer. The character returned over 8 years later in January 1984 played by Peter Schofield. Ernie often proved to be a thorn in Amos Brearly's side. ernie was known to be crafty and would pulla few tricks in his time. One time he even changed the clock of the Woolpack when alone in the bar, so as to try and get Amos done for trading over licensed hours. Ernie last appeared in Emmerdale in Episode 2568 (26th August 1999) at a cricket match between The Woolpack and The Malt Shovel. 24 years spanned between his first and last appearance. Biography Backstory Ernest Shuttleworth was born in about 1925 in Beckindale. He became the landlord of the Malt Shovel in 1943 as a young man. 1975-1999 In a March 1975 episode Am os was on the phone to Ernie. Ernie first appeared that month in 1975, returning again in May 1975, but was not seen again until January 1984 and he proved to be a rival for Amos and one time when he was alone in the Woolpack bar for a few minutes he adjusted the clock to try and get Amos done for having customers drink past the licensed closing time. Ernie's wife Doreen was seen in a 1984 episode. Ernie appeared sporadically from 1984 to 1999 often at cricket matches between the regulars of the Woolpack and The Malt Shovel. Ernie was quite wily and sly. Ernie attended another cricket match in 1998 where he clashed with Alan Turner, who was by then the landlord of The Woolpack. Ernie attended another cricket match in 1999. Ernie was last seen in August 1999. The fate of Ernie is not known as of 2018 but he is either retired or dead as a Warren Shuttleworth runs the pub, and he is probably Ernie's son. First appearance, Episode 242 (11th March 1975) Last appearance, Episode 2568 (26th August 1999) Memorable info Birthday: About 1925 Full Name: Ernest Shuttleworth Family Spouse Doreen Shuttleworth Children Warren Shuttleworth (unconfirmed, may be a nephew or grandson) Appearances 1975 *Episode 242 (11th March 1975) *Episode 255 (5th May 1975) *Episode 256 (6th May 1975) 1984 *Episode 849 (31st January 1984) *Episode 850 (2nd February 1984) *Episode 851 (7th February 1984) *Episode 857 (28th February 1984) *Episode 858 (1st March 1984) *Episode 861 (13th March 1984) *Episode 862 (15th March 1984) *Episode 885 (5th June 1984) *Episode 886 (7th June 1984) *Episode 887 (12th June 1984) *Episode 888 (14th June 1984) *Episode 889 (11th September 1984) *Episode 890 (13th September 1984) *Episode 891 (18th September 1984) *Episode 892 (20th September 1984) *Episode 893 (25th September 1984) *Episode 894 (27th September 1984) 1985 *Episode 921 (15th January 1985) *Episode 922 (17th January 1985) *Episode 923 (22nd January 1985) *Episode 924 (24th January 1985) 1986 *Episode 1064 (8th July 1986) *Episode 1065 (10th July 1986) 1989 *Episode 1315 (11th January 1989) *Episode 1316 (12th January 1989) *Episode 1317 (18th January 1989) *Episode 1318 (19th January 1989) *Episode 1319 (25th January 1989) *Episode 1320 (26th January 1989) *Episode 1321 (1st February 1989) *Episode 1322 (2nd February 1989) 1991 *Episode 1538 (12th March 1991) *Episode 1539 (14th March 1991) *Episode 1540 (19th March 1991) *Episode 1541 (21st March 1991) 1998 *Episode 2374 (10th June 1998) 1999 *Episode 2567 (24th August 1999) *Episode 2568 (26th August 1999) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1975. Category:Characters last seen in 1999. Category:Shuttleworth family. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:1975 minor characters. Category:1984 minor characters. Category:1985 minor characters. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:1989 minor characters. Category:1991 minor characters. Category:1998 minor characters. Category:1999 minor characters. Category:Malt Shovel landlords. Category:Births circa 1925. Category:Cricketers